1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device, a light emitting device, an electronic apparatus, a method of controlling a liquid crystal device, and a method of controlling a light emitting device.
2. Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal device used as a display unit of an electronic apparatus includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight which is disposed at the rear surface of the liquid panel as an illumination unit.
The backlight of the liquid crystal device may be an LED (Light Emitting Diode). A control circuit that controls an intensity of illumination light by adjusting current supplied to the LED is disposed in the liquid crystal device. In order for the liquid crystal panel to perform displaying with good quality according to external brightness of the electronic apparatus, there has been proposed an liquid crystal device including an optical sensor which detects an intensity of the ambient light and a control circuit which adjusts an intensity of a backlight based on the detection result obtained by using the optical sensor (see JP-A-2005-121997).
However, the liquid crystal device in the related art has the following problems. In the liquid crystal device of adjusting the intensity of the illumination light based on the intensity of the ambient light, for example, when a light receiving surface of an optical sensor is shielded with a hand (light shielding member) in mistake, the control circuit may determine that the intensity of the ambient light becomes weak. Therefore, there is a problem of malfunction that the intensity of the backlight may be adjusted based on the erroneously determined intensity of the ambient light.